tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Firestar (SG)
FIRESTAR is a gleeful pyromanic. Nothing makes her happier than yelling "Burn, baby, burn!" while setting fire to some unprotected Decepticon village. Besides her host of built-in flamethrowers, FIRESTAR also has the ability to use microwave radiation to cook her opponents' wiring from the inside. With the ability to quite literally drive into the heart of a fire, FIRESTAR often simply stands laughing, wreathed in flames, while her enemies burn around her. With her specially-modified fireman's energy axe, Firestar often hacks her enemies to pieces when she's not burning them alive. She has an infrared energy sensor that allows her to quickly locate fleeing victims, tracking them whereever they hide. She uses a high-powered surgical laser to slice off limbs for interrogation, torture, or just plain fun. When needed to, Firestar can also start fires of almost surgical detail with her internal plasma generators, but generally she prefers to just set everything ablaze and let Primus sort them out. In her altmode, a Cybertronian transport, her cargo area is large enough to carry out captured or incapacitated prisoners. When not murdering innocents, Firestar finds truest friends in others who love to cause misery and pain. Her desire for wide-scale destruction often puts her at odds with her commanders, as she tends to disobey orders and stray from her assigned tasks. She is one of the members of Elita-One's Female Autobot assassination squad, and specialized in hunting down refugees. Attractive but impractical, she is a poor choice for collecting Energon cubes, as she is more likely to blow them up than transport them back to base. Firestar dislikes Inferno, who she believes is too much of a kiss-aft, and Chromia, who she feels tries too hard to keep her in line. History MUX canon Before the war, Firestar was an unrepentent pyromanic, setting fire to numerous structures before being caught, tried, and convicted for the horrible burning death of several innocents. When Prime took over Iacon, Firestar was released from prison, and gladly signed up for the Autobots, given free range to burn as many Decepticons and neutrals as she liked. MUX History: When Prime launched his Ark to Earth, Elita-One begged him to take her with him, wanting to get in on the glory and slaughter of a virgin new world. Prime refused, and even launched missiles into her direct location as she fought to defend the Ark while it was launched. Elita survived this attempted 'sacrifice,' and quickly marshalled her forces to take command of the Autobots on Cybertron before any other interlopers get the chance. Recently Alpha Trion contacted her and offered his help in cementing her rule by eliminating any other competition. With Prime gone, Alpha Trion is once more exerting his influence over her, becoming the shadow behind the throne. Firestar is backing up Elita-One's grab for power. Firestar was impersonated by her main-universe counterpart during an infiltration of Iacon, because the Autobot guards were too afraid to question here. Those guards have since spent quite a bit of time in the Agonizing Rehabilitation Chambers. OOC Notes Logs Players Firestar is available for temping. Spikewitwicky has dibs. Category:available References category:assassins Category:SG-Autobot Infantry Category:SG-Autobots Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Female Autobots Category:Female Characters Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers Category:Alpha Trion's acolytes